100 years
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: This is a story about Logan's relationship through his life with a certain girl in PCA. Logan goes through diffrent ages through out the story. read the lyrics in the middle of the paragraphs to understand better. Lx? u figure it out


_Logan's POV..._

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
_

**Flashback...**

I cant believe im here right now, I mean on a plane chasing after a girl who told me something that I was to shocked to believe, you can take a guess at who it is. Im 15 and on my way to Paris to see the girl I love. She told me that she loved me, but me being the stupid person I am didnt say anything. After about 10 hours on a plane I finally got there. I call a limo company and give the guy directions to her school. She was second guessing the whole give me the address thing thinking I would do what im doing right now. I sprinted onto the school grounds and looked around for her dorm house. I saw it and ran that way.

"Logan?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around and there she was. I ran up to her and pulled her into a kiss. She instantly kissed back wrapping her arms around my neck and I picked her up from around her waist. After we were done kissing she looked dazed.

"Im so sorry I didnt tell you when you told me but I love you too." I said kissing her just in case she wanted to tell me off again. This time when we pulled away we rested our foreheads together.

"I love you too. Im glad you came after me." She said smiling at me. After that we both came back to PCA to finally be together.

_  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
_

This is it, everything's ready. Today on July 17, 2010, her birthday. She just turned 22 just like me. I, Logan Malcom Reese am going to propose to the girl I love. We're sitting on the beach where she loves it. She's sitting on my lap and we're wrapped in a blanket. The sun is setting and its silent. Not the bad kind but the peaceful kind.

"Hey babe?" I asked. I am so nervous I think im going to puke. I here her mumble a 'Hmm?' so I continued."I have to ask you something."

"Shoot." She says turning around still in my lap.

"Ok, we've been together for a long time right?" I said.

"Yeah." She said in a get-to-the-point voice.

"Well I was just wondering if you would marry me?" I asked pulling out the ring box I had in my hand. She gasped and she was studdering. Then she just hugged me and I think she was crying. I pulled her back to look at me and laughed a little. I wipped her eyes for her as she just smiled."Is that a yes?"

"Thats a hell yes." She said laughing as we kissed.

_  
15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15…there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…  
_

Im officaly 33 right now. Its my birthday and also my first childs birthday. I still cant believe im a parent, me! Logan Reese actually a father. Her name is Stephanie Marie Reese and she is as beautiful as her mother. Im sitting beside her mother on her hospital bed.

"She's beautiful." I heard her whisper to our sleeping girl.

"So are you." I said kissing my wifes forehead.

_  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
_

"How old do you think your going to be when you die?" She asked me one day out of the blue. We were sitting on the beach again right where I proposed to her.

"Well if were 45 right now and im pretty healthy, I think 100." I said smirking.

"Then im going to be 99." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I dont want to live a day with out you." She said. I smiled and kissed her.

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

I watched closley at our daughter from our balcony at our hotel. She met a boy during our vacation and even though she was 15 I still didnt think that she should be out with a boy. I had binoculars and I was sitting on the floor looking at them through the bars that kept us in our room from the 2nd floor. They were sitting on the beach having a picnic. Suddenly I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Jeez give me a heart attack why dont you?" I asked my wife who had a smirk plasterd across her face.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked me as I stood up and hid the binoculars behind my back.

"Nothing babe." I said putting my inoccent face on.

"Are you spying on Stephanie?" She asked me.

"No...Ok yes but I wouldnt have to if you would have agreed with me, and not let her go out with that Brandon kid." I said pouting.

"She's 15, she should be alowed to date." She said. I pouted more and sat down on one of the chairs outside of our suite. She sat down on my lap. She grabbed the binoculars out of my hand and looked down at them.

"What do _you _think your doing?" I asked smirking.

"Nothing but I know he better keep his hands in his lap." She said. I smirked and stole them back from her.

_  
15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15… I'm all right with you  
15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…  
_

I was walking my daughter down the isle to her song. She was marrying a boy from PCA, sound familiar? She looked beautiful.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her ready to make an excuse for her if she wasnt. Isnt that what dad's are for?

"Yeah, I am daddy." She said laughing at me. I saw her smile at her little brother and sister that were the flower girl and ring bearrer. Ashley was 9 and Zack was 10. Ashley was walking very slowly like I told her to just in case Stephanie didnt want to do this. It cost me 5 bucks but it was worth it.

I handed her off to her new husband. I took my seat next to my wife who was in tears. She was holding Ashley now who was almost asleep.

_  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
_

Im sitting in the maternity ward waiting to see if my daughters alright. She was supposed to give birth to twins. The doctor finally came out with the news. My wife was the first one up and asking him a milllion and one questions. I put her hand over her mouth and held it there.

"Can we see her?" I asked him simply.

"Yeah she's right through there." The doctor said walking away. She glared at me.

"What? That was all you had to ask." I said smirking putting my arm around her shoulders. My daughter gave birth to a boy and a girl, she named them after My wife and I.

_  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
_

**Present...**

I we finally got to 99, I really dont like it that much though. Its my 100 year birthday today. Im standing right next to her but she really isnt there. Im standing right next to her grave, is what I ment. Im holding her favorite flowers in my hand, tulips. She got her wish, she didnt have to live with out me. I just wish I didnt have to live a day with out her. I just found out that I have had cancer for a while and the doctor said I only have a couple more days to live. Everyone says its harder on the kids but they havent convinced me yet. I just wish we were 15 again and I would get to live my whole life over, I wouldnt change a thing. I placed the flowers on the tombstone, wanting to hear her voice one more time, just wanting to fell her lips on mine, her just being there with me.

"See you soon babe." I said kissing the tombstone with tears in my eyes.

_Dana Isabella Reese_

_A loving mother, friend, and wife,_

_She will be missed and joined soon_

_  
Hey 15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

this story actually made me cry when i was writing it, i didnt mean for it to be so sad but DanaWannabe101 gave me the idea, R&R plz. song "100 years" by five for fighting.

Presley aka Crash aka FOBsession.


End file.
